henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca
Bianca is a recurring character in Henry Danger and is Henry Hart's ex-girlfriend. She is portrayed by Maeve Tomalty. She is now a reality star in the show, Kids in the Woods, along with Chloe Hartman. Episode Appearances Season 1 Appears *Super Volcano *My Phony Valentine *Elevator Kiss Season 2 Appears *One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1 *One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2 *Secret Beef Mentioned Only *Henry and the Woodpeckers *Danger & Thunder Season 3 Absent Season 4 TBA Personality In Season 1, she appears to be a nice person, but this was also a bad thing, as it sometimes caused her to have trouble standing up for herself, unless she knew that she has done something wrong. In Season 2, she can appear bossy, controlling and a little rude by not allowing Henry to be too close to other girls that might like him. However, she does have a kind and selfless side, as she gave up her dinner with Henry so Ray could go. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry and Bianca kissed in ''Super Volcano'' because Henry thought the world was going to end. She became his "girlfriend" after Henry made her jealous with Tiffany in ''My Phony Valentine''. They got along until Bianca cheated on him with Kid Danger, but they made up in the end of the episode after she said to Kid Danger that she loved someone else (Henry). There had been speculation that they broke up offscreen, due to no mention of her in ''The Bucket Trap'', and due to Henry kissing Veronika in ''Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 1'' and ''Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2'', without any mention of Bianca. Then in One Henry,Three Girls: Part 1 , ''Bianca wanted her and Henry to be in a relationship, but Henry wasn't ready to commit. (This implies that they broke up offscreen sometime before this event.) When Bianca starts to hang out with a guy named Blake, Henry gets jealous and decides to try to get her back after Veronika goes to jail. In [[One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2|''One Henry, Three Girls: Part 2]], they get back together and start 'officially' dating. Henry then takes her to The Meat Ball. In Danger & Thunder, Henry was upset about Bianca moving on to star in Kids in the Woods, in which Ray laughed at Henry for "losing another girlfriend from Kids in the Woods" after Charlotte told Ray why Henry was feeling upset. Charlotte Bolton Bianca and Charlotte are friendly with each other, but in Elevator Kiss, Charlotte seemed surprised when Bianca didn't want to kiss Kid Danger. Jasper Dunlop Jasper had a crush on Bianca, as revealed in Elevator Kiss, when he said "Don't get cute." Jasper enjoyed Bianca's pie. Bianca seems to be annoyed by him. Jasper most likely no longer has a crush on Bianca, for he used to have a girlfriend of his own. Piper Hart Piper seemed happy with Bianca's pie in Elevator Kiss. Mitch Bilsky Mitch was Bianca's one time date. Mitch was acting rude to her while on the date, as he's rude to everyone. On the date, Bianca left him for Henry. Trivia * Due to Henry and Charlotte pretending to date in The Bucket Trap without having any mention of her, and Henry, as Kid Danger, kissing Veronika in Henry And The Bad Girl, it was rumored by fans that Henry and Bianca are no longer a couple, which was revealed to be wrong in One Henry,Three Girls: Part 1, in which they did decide to break-up after Henry secretly dates Veronika as Kid Danger. * She is the only character to have romance with both Henry and Kid Danger. **However Chloe dated both Henry and Kid Danger. * Her phone is not transparent like almost everyone else's phones. The only other characters with no -transparent phones are Chloe and Jeff. Henry used to also have a non-transparent phone in The Danger Begins. * She moved to Kids in the Woods as revealed in Danger & Thunder. * Ray called out Bianca's last name as Smathers, though it is unclear if that's really her last name. * It is unknown if the actress is going to return to the series. Gallery Videos References *'Mary-Jane Watson': Her very girly nature, the fact she once dated the protagonist's bully, then started to date the protagonist, who's alter ego is unknown to her. Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2